Confidence
by tom-kurosaki94
Summary: Rukia finally admits to Yoruichi that she loves Ichigo, but is insecure, and convinced that Ichigo doesn't feel the same. Urahara offers to help prove otherwise, and Rukia agrees. major ichiruki, plenty of fluff and possibly a lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**A/N hey had an idea for a story where rukia really likes ichigo, but shes convinced that he doesnt like her back and urahara decides to help, i had fun writing it, let me know if you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Rukia was enjoying a cup of tea at Urahara's, when he suddenly spoke up, "well Kuchiki-San, while you are perfectly welcome anytime, do you mind my asking what prompted this unexpected visit?" Rukia sighed, Urahara had that goofy smile as usual, so she replied simply, "I... I just needed to get out of the house for a while, that's all."

Urahara looked at her disbelievingly, and said, "but I thought you enjoyed spending time with Kurosaki and his family, in fact it when your around him that you always seem happiest."

Rukia blushes, and replies while showing an extreme and sudden interest in the floor, "I have absolutely no idea what you mean, why would I enjoy spending time around that Baka." she heard a laugh from the doorway, and spun around to see Yoruichi standing there, chuckling away.

"Do you think we're blind Rukia, we can all see just how much you feel for him." Rukia immediately stood up, her tea spilling on the floor, she was blushing furiously as she yelled "don't be so stupid! Of course I don't love him!"

Yoruichi grinned and Rukia's eyes widened as she realised what she had done. Yoruichi's eyes flashed as she said "love? I never said love, Kisuke did I ever say love?" Urahara's grin was so big his mouth was practically touching his eyes. "I don't believe you did Yoruichi-San" he said while fanning himself.

Rukia meanwhile was holding her head in he hands and repeatedly murmuring "nononono I did not just say that nonono" Yoruichi threw a comforting arm around Rukia and said "don't worry, everyone's known for ages, it's obvious from the way you are around each other and the way you look at each other, that you are both head over heals for each other, in fact the only people who are utterly oblivious are you and Ichigo!"

Rukia just looked at her in utter disbelief, "you think Ichigo likes me?" Yoruichi just laughs "Rukia, let me tell you a secret, you already know that Isshin loves to invade Ichigo's life at every possible opportunity right?"

Rukia gave a little laugh and nodded. "well, whenever I was in town Isshin would ask me to follow Ichigo whenever I had free time, it was weird at first but it was nice getting to see him grow up, I mean he's almost like a nephew to me. Anyway back to the secret, in all the years I have watched Ichigo, I have never, ever seen him look at any girl the way he looks at you"

Rukia scarcely let herself hope, "you actually think he might be attracted to me?" Yoruichi looked at her worriedly "I don't think, I know. Where has all this low self esteem come from?" Rukia looked uncomfortable and said shyly

"Well, when I was growing up in Rukongai, I saw two people kissing and wondered what it would be like, the man noticed and said there was no point me looking, as it was obvious that when I grew up, I would still look like a child and the only men who would want me would be dirty perverts who only want to satisfy their twisted, disgusting needs without actually committing a crime.

Yoruichi looked shocked, "oh sweetie, you know thats not true right?" Rukia was a bit teary at this point as she said, "well I did forget his words, then after I joined the academy there was this boy I kind of liked, so I asked him out, and, he just laughed. He laughed and told me not to be stupid, that he would never want a girl like me, and that I had the breasts of a child, even though I barely knew him, it hurt so much. Getting rejected like that from some random kid at the academy is one thing, if Ichigo did that to me, my heart would break."

Rukia finally broke at these words, and started crying fully. Yoruichi immediately hugged her until she calmed down, then looked her in the eyes and said "hey, calm down. Those men were wrong okay, trust me, the way Ichigo looks at you, there is no way in he'll he isn't attracted to you. And even if by some miracle he isn't, you know Ichigo wouldn't hurt you like that."

Rukia wanted to believe her, but couldn't "Don't be stupid, of course he wouldn't want me, he's probably attracted to Orihime, or Rangiku, a woman, not me. After all that is what guys want right?"

Urahara, who had been uncharacteristically quit through this, spoke up, "I think I may be able to help there." Rukia simply stared at him as he went into the back and came back with a box, he opened it and Rukia saw a silver necklace with a round pendant attached, it didn't look special, and she told Urahara so, he immediately wiggled his finger and said "fear not Kuchiki-San, when wearing this pendant, you scan a specific person, and when activated, it allows you to mimic them perfectly! Looks, smell, voice, even Reiatsu!"

Rukia was impressed, but didn't understand how this would help her situation with Ichigo. Urahara noticed her confusion and sighed, "it's simple Kuchiki-San, you scan Inoue-San, and then see if you can feel any attraction from Ichigo when you are alone together and you are mimicking her."

Rukia had to admit it sounded like a good plan, and was about to take it before Urahara coughed and held out his hand, saying something about running a business, she paid for the necklace and Urahara instructed her on how to use it, she put iton and went in search of Orihime's Reiatsu.

* * *

Rukia found Orihime, and tried to act casual as she walked towards her, Orihime when eventually spotted her, she started waving and shouting "hey, Kuchiki-San!" Rukia tried not to show her nervousness as she shouted back, "hey Orihime, how are you?" as they got closer, Rukia started twirling the pendant, and flicked a hidden switch on the side, luckily, Orihime didn't notice, and once the scan was finished, Rukia tried to end the conversation quickly without seeming rude.

They said their goodbyes, and Rukia quickly headed to Ichigo's. He was in his room, so she walked through the front room and went upstairs, activating the device about halfway up, she knocked on Ichigo's door, and tried her best to talk like Orihime as she said "uuum... Kurosaki-Kun, may I come in?"

Ichigo sounded hesitant, a good sign, she thought, as he said "uuh, sure I guess." Rukia entered the room and suddenly realised she had absolutely no idea what to do next. She noticed Ichigo was looking at her and realised that the way he was looking at her held nothing but annoyance and impatience, no attraction, or desire, or passion, he was looking at her eyes, but not the way he looked at her own eyes, as though searching for something.

No, she realises that he was looking at Orihime's eyes as though he just wanted her to say what she came to say and go. Rukia started to think that Yoruichi may have been right, but she just had to make sure. This was when Ichigo spoke up with annoyance in his voice, "Inoue, did you come here for a reason, or just to stand in my room and stare at me?"

Rukia gave herself a mental slap and said, "well, actually Kurosaki-Kun, I wondered if I could ask you something personal." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and said "I guess you can ask, but I won't guarantee that I will answer."

Rukia nodded and said, "well, I just wondered, uhhh, I wondered what kind of girls you were attracted to!" Rukia almost shouted the last part, and she said it quickly before the embarrassment could get the best of her. Ichigo's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair, "well umm, I uhh, why do you ask?"

Rukia had to think of something quick, and she decided to just take a chance. "Well, i umm wondered if you were maybe, attracted to me?" Ichigo immediately looked extremely uncomfortable, and said "sorry Inoue, but i just don't like you that way."

Rukia was so overjoyed by this, that she momentarily forgot who she was supposed to be and immediately broke out into a massive grin and said "Really?" Ichigo looked very confused by her reaction, and Rukia realised her mistake. Ichigo just looked at her and said "well you certainly took that better than I thought you would, are you okay?"

Rukia quickly attempted to fix her mistake, "I'm just happy your being honest with me Kurosaki-Kun, so who do you like then?" Ichigo looked embarrassed and started running his hand through his hair again, "I'm not sure I want to discuss that with you, you're not very good at keeping secrets, no offence Inoue." Rukia's eyes lit up, "so there is someone you like who is it? Rangiku-san? Yoruichi? Tatsuki-chan?"

Ichigo looked mortified "Tatsuki? She's like a sister to me, that's disgusting! And Yoruichi and Rangiku aren't my type either." Rukia decided to take the plunge and ask the question she'd been anticipating and dreading, "Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo immediately blushed as red as his namesake, and shouted "WHAAAT!" Rukia had never been so happy, the blush, the lack of a denial, she couldn't believe it, "Kurosaki-Kun, I didn't hear a no." she said with a huge grin.

Ichigo started to splutter, and it was at this point that Rukia deactivated the pendant. "Rukia! WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

**A/N ha i can see ichigo's face :) his reaction and maybe a lemon next chapter, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Embarrassment

**A/N decided not to do a lemon this chapter, maybe next one, instead ive decided to do the reaction of ichigos family cause i think isshin is hilarious. enjoy :)**

* * *

Rukia giggled, she couldn't help it, she had never seen Ichigo's face so red, he really did look like a strawberry, she had to fight not to roll around holding her stomach, but she felt he might not take that very well. She was right. Ichigo looked very upset, embarrassed and angry all at the same time, she wasn't sure how he had managed it but it was an interesting facial expression, after stuttering for about five minutes Ichigo managed to get some actual words out, "Rukia, what the hell! Why were you pretending to be Inoue?"

Rukia tried to find a way to explain without making him angrier, she failed. "well Urahara," Ichigo's scowl deepened considerably, "he gave me this necklace because I wanted to know how you really felt about me, and I knew you would never actually tell me if I asked you, I also wanted to know if you were attracted to Orihime."

Ichigo took a minute to think over what she had just told him, and finally said "Rukia, why would you want to know if I was attracted to Inoue, and why didn't you just ask me, instead of going to Urahara, knowing him it would probably have been much cheaper and it would have been much easier too!"

Rukia looked at the floor as she said, "there was one more reason I went through all this." Ichigo had no idea what reason she could possibly have for such a stupid scheme, and said "well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to pretend to be Renji first?" he barely caught what Rukia said next because she damn near whispered it, " I wanted to know if you looked at her the way you looked at me."

Ichigo didn't know what to say, he had always tried to hide how he feels about her, for fear that if she knew, she would reject him and go back to soul society for ever, and he definitely wouldn't be able to cope with that, but she had just pretty much told him she knew, and she was still here, looking all shy and uncomfortable, Ichigo couldn't help but think she looked extremely cute at this moment.

He took a moment to put his denial voice on, and said, "why in the hell would you want to know that?" Rukia spent a few minutes gathering up all the courage she had, before she stepped closer, looked into his eyes and said, "because I love you, and the thought that you might not feel the same was breaking my heart."

Ichigo couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he just pulled her into his arms and held her, before pulling away and leaning down. She was looking up at him, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her, he inched down slowly, and the second their lips met, their hearts went into overdrive.

After about ten seconds Ichigo pulled away. "I love you Rukia, I've loved you for so long and every time you left for soul society, I felt like a part of my soul left too. Promise me you won't leave again, I want you to stay here with me, until I die and we can be together in soul society, forever." Rukia just looked up at him in disbelief, he had said the words she had dreamt of for so long, he loved her, he really loved her. She could feel a tear roll down her cheek, then another, before she knew it she was crying her eyes out.

Ichigo was horrified, he had thought she would be happy, that she wanted the same things as him, he immediately started apologising, " Rukia I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you I just- " she punched him in the gut so hard he doubled over, then she kissed him.

At this point Ichigo was extremely confused until she said, "Baka, don't apologise, I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because you made me so unbelievably happy." Ichigo felt incredibly relieved, "thank god, so do you promise? You will stay with me?" she just looked up at him and said with a smile, "forever"

They kissed again, softly at first, but then passionately, Ichigo slowly ran his tongue along her lips, begging permission, which she granted, he slid his tongue into her mouth and his hands grasped her waist. They began to explore each other's mouth and were so enthralled, neither heard the door open and voices shouting their names, just as Rukia slipped her hands under his shirt to feel his stomach, Isshin burst in shouting "ICHIGGOOOOOOOO!" his voice had got steadily more high pitched once he noticed their activities, until it was barely more than a squeak.

Ichigo and Rukia simply stood frozen like deer in the headlights until Isshin ran out of the room shouting about being a man and grandchildren at the top of his voice, Ichigo immediately set of in pursuit and Rukia just watched from the window as Isshin got halfway down the street before Ichigo caught up with him. She smiled and touched her lips, she had never been this happy. Then she pictured the smug look Urahara and Yoruichi will have when they discover that they were right, and she sighs just as Ichigo walks in.

Ichigo looks at her with concern in his eyes and says "are you ok?" she just smiles at him and replies, "of course, I'm happier than I have ever been, I was just thinking about telling Urahara and Yoruichi that they were right." Ichigo grimaces and agrees that that will not be a pleasant experience. "maybe we could just not tell them for a while."

Rukia just laughs at that and Ichigo looks at her in confusion until she says "yeah right, everyone in japan will know about us before the day ends, unless you think you can convince your father not to tell anyone." Ichigo groans and says "yeah sure, while I'm at it why don't I freeze hell and magic up a flying pig, I will be shocked if he doesn't take out a column in the newspaper.

As if on cue, Isshin walks past with the phone to his ear and they hear him say "yes and I want the add to say "true love at last, my son finally becomes a man and-"" Isshin doesn't finish that sentence because he saw the look on Ichigo's face, and starts running for the hills, albeit with the phone still to his ear.

At that moment Yuzu and Karin walk in and Yuzu says "is it true Onii-chan? You and Rukia-chan are together now?" Rukia and Ichigo both look a bit sheepish and Ichigo answers "yeah, it's true"

Yuzu immediately lights up with joy as Karin says a small "welcome to the family, good luck." Yuzu grips Rukia into a big hug and practically squeals, "YAAAAYY! now you really are my sister! Are you getting married? are you going to have kids? Oh I can't wait to be an aunt!" Rukia and Ichigo both look equally horrified as Yuzu appears have more to say, before Ichigo quickly drags Rukia out, shouting that they are going for a walk, Yuzu looks at Karin and says "was it something I said?"


	3. Chapter 3: Ground Rules

**A/N hey :) sorry it's been so long, thanks for waiting. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Ichigo walked alongside Rukia, trying desperately to figure out what to say, when she spoke up, "Ichigo, I truly am sorry for deceiving you, I was just scared that-" Ichigo cut in quickly "Rukia, it's fine, I understand. Hell, I've loved you for ages, I was just too scared to tell you, I was convinced you would reject me, and leave my life to go back to soul society. So I never said anything, content to just have you here, with Me." they stopped walking, and Ichigo looked down into her beautiful sapphire eyes, he moved her stray bang behind her ear, just for it to fall back into its rightful place, he smiled, and began to lean down. Rukia moved up, eventually standing on her tip-toes, Ichigo moving down, until their lips met. It was a slow kiss, tender and gentle, eyes closed, they slowly broke apart.

Ichigo smiled at her, "I think I'm ready to go back and face my family again, how about you?" Rukia nodded, smiling, and they started walking back. On the way back, something occurred to Ichigo, "hey, Rukia" she looked up at him and smiled, "yeah Ichigo?" he looked nervous as he said, "you know that thing Yuzu said, about kids, is that ummm, actually possible?" Rukia turned red, and replied "well, it depends, my soul can get pregnant, but a gigai is just a temporary body for shinigami, so there is no need for it to have reproductive capabilities. That is normally true, however, Urahara made this gigai, so who the hell knows?" Ichigo smirked at this, before saying, "well I guess we better ask him then." Rukia raised her eyebrow at him and said "oh really, aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? We only just told each other how we felt!"

Rukia just barely kept from laughing at his flustered expression as he stammered "n-n-no! That's not what I meant! I meant that it's your body now, so you should know what it is capable of!" Rukia burst out laughing, and Ichigo was confused before he realised she was messing with him the whole time. "Why you, demonic midget creature." Rukia looked up at his eyes and said "but you love me." Ichigo softened a tiny bit, and Rukia punched him in the ribs. "Don't call me a midget!" she said before running off laughing, as Ichigo gave chase holding his ribs.

They got back to the house to see huge smiles on everyone's faces, all directed at them. They both groaned, as Ichigo said, "alright! Some ground rules, yes Rukia and me are together now, so rule number one, no talk of grandchildren or marriage unless we start the conversation, and we can end said conversation at any time, rule number two, no telling anyone," Ichigo glared at his father, "this includes any form of media, Rukia and I will tell people ourselves in our own time. And third, if my door is closed, knock before opening, if there is no answer, GO AWAY!... understood?" he said the last bit with a glare promising eternal pain to anyone who disagrees , and they all reluctantly nodded.

Ichigo triumphantly said "good, then me and Rukia are going to my room for a bit, see you at dinner." with that they walked upstairs, and entered Ichigo's room, Ichigo securely closing and locking the door behind him. He turned to look at her, she was so beautiful, sun from the window falling on her face, her expression a mix of nervousness and excitement.

Ichigo stepped towards her and kissed her, slow at first, then faster, he licked her lips, asking for entry which she conceded. Ichigo's hands grabbed hold of her hips, and he guided her over to his bed. They sat down, lips still locked, tongues battling, his hand started creeping up her side, slowly moving to her small, perfect breast, he moaned slightly, and Rukia grinned. He truly was attracted to her, she was so happy, she lifted up his shirt, breaking apart for a second to slip it over his head. She looked at his toned, well-defined chest, he was so hot, she looked up at his eyes and kissed his lips, his chin, his neck, his collarbone.

Moving downwards she came to the scar above his heart, where her blade had pierced him, she traced it with her fingers, wondering if he regretted it, he answered her unasked question "I'm so happy being a shinigami, you showed me that it wasn't enough just to protect people because it's convenient, you have to protect as many people as you can, and you gave me the power to protect lots of people, but most of all, I met you, you made the rain go away, and I've never been happier."

Rukia looked up at him curiously, "I've heard you say that before, what does it mean?" Ichigo looked a bit sheepish as he answered "well whenever I get depressed, it rains in my inner world, and Zangetsu said that when my mum died, it rained near non-stop, he also said that you were the only person who could make the rain go away, permanently." Rukia looked into his eyes, while hers were swimming with unshed tears, "Ichigo, that's beautiful, I really affect your inner world that much?" he was about to answer when Karin shouted, "oi! Lovebirds! Dinners ready so get your tongues in your own mouths!"

Rukia looked at the clock to see that it was indeed seven o'clock, while Ichigo ran out the room, bolting downstairs shouting something about "stupid little brats" while Karin laughed her head off. Rukia just walked downstairs with a huge grin on her red face. Dinner was relatively uneventful, with the main topics being Ichigo and Rukia, Isshin said he had no problem with Rukia sleeping in Ichigo's room, as long as they don't wake up Yuzu and Karin with their grandchild-making. This was immediately followed with another bout of Ichigo beating the crap out of Isshin. After a few long minutes of blushing and awkwardness stood in Ichigo's room, Ichigo and Rukia had gotten into his bed and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Each one smiling and thinking the same thing, as Ichigo kissed Rukia's temple goodnight, _I've never been so happy._

* * *

**A/N tell me what you think :) **


End file.
